el despertar del cielo
by Gattina nero
Summary: El décimo vongola ha muerto, ¿o solo duerme? Secretos serán revelados mediante una chispa de llama de última voluntad. R27 y AlaudexGiotto mención


_Disclamer: khr es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama_

**El despertar del cielo**

_**Gattina nero**_

Summary: El décimo vongola ha muerto, ¿o solo duerme? Secretos serán revelados mediante una chispa de llama de última voluntad. R27 y AlaudexGiotto mención

* * *

><p>Tsuna miro la pistola en su mano mientras sonreía tristemente susurrando un: -Sayonara- antes de apretar el gatillo y que la bala impactara en su cabeza, matándolo al instante.<p>

-Juudaime/Tsuna/herbivoro- fue lo único que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia, sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se apagaban y era envuelto por un par de brazos que reconoció al instante.

-Reborn- susurro mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al ver al sicario que alguna vez fue parte de los 7 bebes más fuertes, y que murió luego de haber arrancado su pacificador con el fin de salvarle la vida al menor en un ataque inesperado de un enemigo. Habían pasado 3 años de la muerte del Hitman, y el capo aun mantenía aquellos recuerdos frescos en su memoria.

-Tsuna- susurro el mayor antes de estrechar al castaño entre sus brazos en un abrazo que fue correspondido al instante por el Vongola que se largó a llorar en el pecho del que alguna vez fuese su tutor.

-¿porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Reborn mientras acariciaba el suave cabello castaño.

-n-no podía soportarlo- susurro antes de alzar la vista, encarando al ex-arcobaleno -no podía soportar el no poder verte todos los días y saber que ya nunca más te vería sonreír de manera arrogante- pauso -Ti amo, Reborn- confeso viéndole directamente a los ojos.

-Tsunayoshi...- susurro sorprendido antes de que una suave y sincera sonrisa surcara su hermoso y varonil rostro - Ti amo la mia bella e goffo angelo - (te amo mi hermoso y torpe Ángel) confeso el mayor, antes de depositar un suave y tierno beso en los labios del menor que le correspondió mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello ajeno, y el sicario seguía abrazándole fuertemente por la cintura pero sin llegarle a hacer daño.

Tan concentrados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a expulsar llamas de última voluntad, envolviéndoles completamente y transportándolos a una sala totalmente blanca en donde reposaban dos cuerpos totalmente pálidos.

-¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto el capo luego de separarse y recorrer con la mirada la habitación en la que se encontraban él y el hitman, entrelazando su mano con el ultimo.

-parece una enfermería u hospital- respondió el mayor apretando un poco el agarre de manos con el capo al darse cuenta de que... -oí Tsuna, ¿esos no son... nuestros cuerpos?- cuestiono antes de enarcar una ceja y dirigir la vista hacia el menor que se encontraba en shock.

-Ah... Primo- dijo Tsuna luego de un par de minutos, haciendo que el Hitman mirara a su alrededor, viéndose reflejado en los ojos de un rubio trajeado con una capa en sus hombros que les veía con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna al dirigir su anaranjada mirada producto del modo Hyper ultima voluntad, hacia sus manos firmemente entrelazadas.

-Vongola Primo- reconoció antes de hacer una pequeña, pero respetuosa reverencia al hombre frente a el -¿qué es este lugar? Y ¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto sin ningún tacto.

-Reborn!- le reprendió el castaño luego de salir del pequeño shock -lo siento Primo- disculpo mirando al rubio.

-no se preocupe Decimo- respondió aun con aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro -pero el ex-arcobaleno tiene razón, tomen asiento, tengo algo que contarles- dijo señalando un par de sillones separados por una mesita caoba; el rubio tomo asiento en el sillón individual, mientras el capo y compañía se sentaban en el sillón para dos, todo esto sin romper el contacto de sus manos que aún se mantenían firmemente entrelazadas, brindándole mas seguridad y confianza al castaño.

Suspiro -las llamas de última voluntad pueden almacenarse en un cuerpo incluso si este se encuentra sin vida- comenzó a explicar el rubio -no importa si han pasado años, las llamas seguirán con su portador y serán más fuertes y más duraderas dependiendo su pureza y los últimos sentimientos y pensamientos de la persona- pauso -también, del atributo depende el buen o mal estado en el que se encuentre el cuerpo con el pasar de los años- Tsuna y Reborn le miraron con un poco de duda, el rubio sonrió un poco por lo que diría a continuación -si el cuerpo sigue expulsando llamas de última voluntad puras, es posible que este pueda volver a la vida- ambos le miraron sorprendidos y con emoción en los ojos, antes de darse un ligero apretón en las manos aun entrelazadas -pero... esto solo es posible si la persona desea realmente volver a la vida y tiene un fuerte y sincero motivo para ello- agrego viendo seriamente a la pareja que le veían con determinación en la mirada.

-¿y bien?- dijo rompiendo el silencio el mayor de los tres.

Tsuna volteo a ver al sicario, el cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios -queremos volver- dijeron ambos al unísono con voz seria, primo sonrió.

-¿y su motivo?-.

Tsuna fue el primero en abrir la boca -realmente no quiero dejar a mi familia, amigos y seres queridos solos- hablo con un tono que denotaba sinceridad y preocupación.

Giotto sonrió ante la sincera respuesta de su sucesor -¿y la tuya? Ex-arcobaleno- pregunto volteando a ver al de patillas rizadas.

Reborn volteo su mirada hacia el castaño -deseo proteger y cuidar a Tsuna- dijo con voz seria pero cariñosa acariciando los suaves cabellos castaños, antes de ver a Giotto a los ojos y decir con determinación -quiero proteger y cuidar a quienes amo- a la par con el menor que sonrió cálidamente.

-está bien- sonrió el rubio antes de levantarse de su asiento, seguido de los otros dos -síganme, hay un secreto que deben saber antes de marchar- hablo caminando hasta los cuerpos en la camilla.

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto con curiosidad el menor.

-Tsunayoshi- ambos se sorprendieron al oír el nombre del castaño salir de los labios del rubio -en Vongola, hay jefes con un don único que solo se ve cada cierto tiempo- sonrió -ese don es el de poder crear vida, en otras palabras, el poder quedar embarazado- rio un poco al ver la leve sorpresa de los menores a el -y tú, Decimo tienes ese don- recordó algo -por cierto, su nombre es Doncel y sí, yo también soy uno- aclaro al ver la duda en los ojos de su descendiente.

Luego de aclarar un par de dudas, el hitman y el joven capo hicieron una reverencia -Grazie primo- agradecieron al unísono.

- nessun problema - (no hay problema) contesto este antes de colocar una pequeña llama tipo cielo en la frente de ambos cuerpos tendidos en la camilla y tomar las manos de los otros dos y colocar cada una en el pecho de su cuerpo correspondiente -ahora, necesito que comiencen a expulsar llamas mientras piensan en el motivo de su regreso- ordeno a lo que los otros asintieron cerrando los ojos y expulsando llamas de última voluntad totalmente puras, que en pocos minutos cubrieron sus inertes cuerpos.

-Addio ex-arcobaleno, Decimo- despidió antes de tocar la frente de los aludidos y desaparecer siendo rodeado por los firmes brazos de su guardián, amigo y amante -Alaude- susurro acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo antes de volver a su respectiva época feliz de haber ayudado a su sucesor.

-Reborn- susurro Tsuna mirando a todos lados, viendo el cuerpo de su ex-tutor en una urna, sonrió antes de dirigirse a él y sacarlo al mismo tiempo en que el mayor despertaba.

-¿Tsuna te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado el hitman mientras revisaba a su amado.

-si Reborn, estoy bien- soltó una pequeña risilla antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios del azabache que le correspondió abrazándole. Ambos sintieron como su cuerpo se desentumía y como sus huesos tronaban un poco ante el repentino pero suave movimiento.

-¿vamos donde los demás?- pregunto un entusiasmado Tsuna tomando la mano de su amado.

-vamos- asintió el sicario con una sonrisa.

_"Porque nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la muerte podrá separar a dos corazones que se amen, a dos almas que se necesiten y ah dos personas que se quieran._

_Porque no importa el género ni la edad. Si dos personas se quieren serán capaz de pasar las barreras y obstáculos que la vida les ponga."_

**OMAKE**

Habían pasado 7 años desde "el despertar" del hitman y el Vongola, que desde hace 6 años eran oficialmente Marido y Esposo y que en su luna de miel, habían concebido a el futuro heredero de Vongola.

-¡Ryu!- llamo Tsunayoshi mientras tocaba ligeramente la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, notando que esta estaba medio abierta, se adentró en la habitación -Ryu, hijo despierta- zarandeo un poco al menor antes de suspirar, el pequeño de 6 años tenía el sueño pesado, al parecer había heredado eso de el -Ryu Vongola di Arcobaleno- llamo con voz seria y profunda, haciendo que el menor se despertase.

-¿Oto-chan?- hablo un mini-Reborn de ojos negros y cabellos castaños en punta con las mismas graciosas patillas de su padre, frotándose un ojo mirando a su madre mientras soltaba un leve bostezo y se estiraba en su espaciosa cama.

-levántate hijo, recuerda que tu padre vuelve hoy- ordeno e informo el castaño depositando un suave beso en la frente de su primogénito que le sonrió.

-¡hai! Oto-chan- respondió antes de salir corriendo rumbo al baño bajo la cariñosa mirada de su madre.

Tsuna estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no noto como alguien entraba a la habitación y le veía con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada -Tsuna- susurro en un oído una voz que reconoció inmediatamente mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Reborn!- sonrió el menor depositando un beso en los labios del mayor a modo de saludo.

-¿me extrañaste?- pregunto juguetón, logrando sonrojar a su tierno uke.

-te extrañamos bastante- confeso colocando la mano izquierda de su esposo en donde reposaba un anillo de oro, en su vientre.

-¿Tú y Ryu?- pregunto enarcando una ceja antes de sentir el abdomen un poco hinchado de su pareja.

-estoy embarazado Reborn, Ryu tendra un hermanito/a- hablo feliz y dedicándole una sonrisa enamorada al hitman que le sonrió antes de besarle castamente en los labios.

-¡papa!- grito una pequeña voz antes de correr hasta el sicario y abrazarle, siendo correspondido, volteo a ver a su Madre -Oto-chan ¿tendrás un Bambino?- pregunto emocionado ante la idea de ser hermano mayor.

Ambos padres asintieron antes de sonreírle a su hijo y salir al jardín a disfrutar del bello día.

* * *

><p>Hey! Bueno, se supone que esto sería un regalo de navidad pero me dio flojera terminarlo~<p>

Aun así ¡Buon natale bambinos!

Al principio este iba a ser un multi- Chapters pero dado que tengo mil y una ideas rondando en mi mente no me vi en capacidad de hacerlo así y termine convirtiéndolo en un one-shot :3

Sayonara Bambinos 030

*espacio publicitario XD*

Este sería el summary de **"Vongola Abattre"** una historia que planeo subir:

_Reborn es enviado, por orden del noveno, para vigilar y entrenara a las hermanas menores de la décima generación de Vongola._

_Pero lo que ninguno esperaba era que las menores fueran en realidad la famille francesa más poderosa y la única al nivel de Vongola. ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos al enterarse de tal hecho? y ¿Qué tiene que ver Nana con todo esto?_

*fin espacio publicitario*

(Ya me siento como boomerang)

Eso sería todo por hoy. Addio animalitos~ *sale corriendo geymente*


End file.
